The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel with enhanced definition and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with enhanced definition which is able to accurately align positions of a pair of substrates to obtain a good quality of display image, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Due to advantages of liquid crystal display panels which are able to be made thinner, lighter and smaller, liquid crystal display panels are employed as a display apparatus for various kinds of electronic apparatuses, such as televisions, personal computers, mobile phones, mobile information terminals. The liquid crystal display panel includes a configuration of which a pair of array substrates and a color filter substrate are made of a glass plate or the like; a frame sealing member is disposed on outer peripheries between the pair of substrates; the pair of substrates are adhered to each other to form a predetermined space therebetween; and a liquid crystal is sealed in the space.
The liquid crystal display panel is necessary for enhanced transmittance and enhanced contrast in a display screen. For this reason, a color filter provided on a color filter substrate has been variously modified. In general, as a light shielding layer used in the color filter substrate, a light shielding layer made of a metallic film such as chromium, or a light shielding layer made of a resin material is used.
The light shielding layer formed on the color filter substrate is formed in such a manner that the light shielding layer is overlapped with a scanning line and a signal line of an array substrate in a displaying region in a plan view, so that an area of the light shielding portion is decreased thereby increasing an aperture ratio. However, since a position aligning error occurs upon attachment of the array substrate and the color filter substrate to each other, the light shielding member forming the color filter layer is formed thickly in expectation of the position aligning error. For this reason, in the case of using the light shielding layer made of the metallic film or the light shielding layer made of the resin material, it is difficult for the liquid crystal display panel with enhanced definition to enhance the aperture ratio.
As a means for solving the above-described problems, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-310791 discloses a liquid crystal display panel including a light shielding layer which is formed by layering color filters of different colors as a light shielding layer formed on a color filter substrate. That is, according to the liquid crystal display panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-310791, when each color filter material layer of red, green and blue is formed in order at a predetermined position, end portions of the color filter materials of different color adjacent to each other are superimposed to form the light shielding layer. As a result, since the light shielding layer is formed to have a width smaller than that of the light shielding layer made of the metallic film or the light shielding layer made of the resin material according to the related art, it is possible to improve the aperture ratio.